Shiryoku Kirei
Supplemental Information Hair color: Lime green. Her bangs intertwine at the bridge of her nose, and are drastically longer on her right side than her left. The back of her hair reaches all the way down to her waist, and is very unkempt and wild as she doesn't take very good care of it. Her hair gradually turns pink at the ends, due to dye . Eye color: Very soft grey. Red power symbols signify when she's awake and substitute for human pupils Headgear: Hand-knit winter hat. The flaps have built-in speakers with illuminating circles on each side. Her wool dangles act as Bluetooth connectors to steroes. Dress: Simple grey top with a red heart rate line tht is in sync with her own heartbeat. There are several green and pink bands around the bottom of her tank top. She wears a dark red hoodie with no sleeves and two white jaw strings that work as microphoness. There is a glowing kanji of her name down the back, and it has a set of zippers. Her pants are baggy black cargo pants with several belts attached to the one belt around her waist that web together in the back. Colors include red, green, pink and white, respectively. Her pants are black with the same glowing circles as her hat. She wears no shoes or socks as she has no feeling in any part of her body that relates to pain. She does however wear pink nail polish on her toe and finger nails. She wears one neon green and one neon pink fishnet glove on each arm that goes a little past her elbows. Nationality: '''Primarily Japanese, but is also Italian. '''Favorite phrase: Anata no ichinichinoshigoto o yamenaide kudasai - あなたの一日の仕事を辞めないでください(Don't quit your day job.) Refers to any display that she finds foolish or idiotic. Voice Configuration *Kirei is currently being aliased and oto'd. It is a single-pitch 7-mora VCV bank. So far, it's been found that her vocals tend to waver in strength, so she might in turn be a bit difficult to use for beginners. Additional Information *She's "allergic" to chocolate *Has an IQ of 147(same as her creator) *Is an inventer. Constantly works on herself *Because of her expirements, Kirei can connect to other computers. Normally to blast obnoxious J-Pop at 4 in the morning to piss off her neighbors. *Unhealthy addiction to energy drinks and an otherwise questionable brownie mix she calls a "Bakie". *Has a super kawaii uguu hippy desu crush on Asane Hana because her sass makes Kirei's kokoro go doki-doki. *She has a metal Bo Staff that can close up into the size of a pen with a press of a button. She often uses it to hit people she believes have wronged her, pissed her off, or just for fun. *She was born with a disability which prevents her from seeing any colors that are not monochromatic. The only colors she is able to register are blacks, greys and whites. Usage Kirei will be free to use for non-commercial use. Should she be used for commercial use, Wardless MUST be contacted so the matter can be discussed. She is free to RP, but please keep her in-character. She's a moody bitch, keep her like that. Fanart is more than welcome. Do not claim Kirei as your own, or Wardless will hunt you down and will make you miserable by screeching in your face every ten seconds about how wrong it is to steal her pride and joy. Kirei is free to be paired with any other UTAU, but keep in mind of her super sugoi moe desu crush on Hana.